Hogwarts Bullies
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: PG for a small bit of swearing. Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins become Hogwarts' huge bullies. Harry decideds that he's had enough and will get revenge on them. Pranking, detention, anything it takes. Will get funnier in later chapters!


Hogwart's School Bullies  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There I was, sitting class, writing down what was on the board. It was a Saturday, and instead of having fun, I had a detntion...with HIM! Draco Malfoy, one of Hogwarts' many school bullies. He was in Slytherin. Oh, am I going to fast? Right, my name is Harry Potter. I am famous for having a scar on my head and for standing up to He-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
What did I have detention for? If you ask Malfoy, he'd tell you, luckily, you can't, readers, so, I'll tell you why. It all started when--  
  
"Professor! Potter added wolfsbane before mungstwood!" Draco yelled. Snape walked over to us. Indeed, I had, but Draco had no right to tell that to Snape. "Is this true Potter?" He asked me. "U-uh, yes, sir. I--just can't concentrate with him punching my arm repeatedly." I said, giving him a death glare.  
  
"I see..." Snape said. "Both of you, detention." He said sternly and walked away.   
  
After detention I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, where I was happy to find my friends. "Harry! Over here, Harry!" Came Ron's voice. You know that boy who's poor and keeps talking about sweets, sports and how being poor all the time sucks? This is him, Ron Weasley. My best friend. "Come sit with us, Harry!" Came Hermione's voice.  
  
Ah, yes, Hermione Granger. My other best friend. Cleverest witch in our age, yet, muggle-born. "That detention hurt my wrist." I told them. My wrist was stiff from writing "I will learn faster and never make a msitake again." 350 times. "Well, that's what you get for telling on a Slytherin." Hermione said to me with a pitiful look on her face.   
  
"Huh. Like you haven't?" Ron said back to her. "Did you hear bout Malfoy? Word has it that he's afraid of his father!" Ron said again. "I'm going to the library. I need to research something." Hermione said to the both of us. "Sometimes I think she can be a real bookworm sometimes." Ron said.   
  
"Says the red-head boy who got a girl's dress robe!" Hermione yelled before she cralwed through the portrait. The Gryffindors laughed at this remark. I had to admit, it was true AND funny.   
  
The next morning Hermione, Ron and I went outside to the lake. To relax, to chat. "So...how're you all doing?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. I felt a hand grip on my shoulder. "Potter." The voice drawled. I shuddered and moved my shoulder fromhis grip and turned around.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" All three of us said. "Word has it that you two are an item." He said, pointing to me and Hermione. Hermione looked around, shocked, opening her mouth to speak, but the words not coming out. "Ah, that's not true." I said, waving my hand in his face in an annoyed way.   
  
"Really?" Draco said, pointing behind them. There in the grass were stones set in the sentance "Harry Potter Says He Loves Hermione Granger." "That was YOU!!" I growled. "Maybe it was, or maybe it was you." He said to me. "Look, pal! I don't know who you think you are but--" "Ooh! A mud-blood! I'm so scared!" He said, pretending to shake in fear.   
  
Hermione, knowing he didn't mean it, still felt it hurting her feelings. Insulting her parents, her. Hermione ran off. Ron went to follow her. "So...mud-blood, huh? You calling Hermione a mudblood?! What about long, blonde haired pure-bloods?" I asked him at maximum rage. "Listen Potter, I have power over you, you know?" He said to me. "Try me." He said.  
  
At that instant Malfoy picked me up, carried me to the lake and threw me in. Underwater I could hear him cackling. I had forgotten, I didn't know how to swim. I was only a third year who was always locked up in a cupboard. I started to panic, trapped underwater that was about minus 10 degrees Celcius!!  
  
I felt something snatch me by the leg and the next second I was thrown out of the lake and I hit the grass. "Sesumbala!" I couched, holding my wand out at the rocks that had spelt the sentance. The rocks scattered around the place and I decided to walk back to the castle. As I entered through the doors, there was McGonnagal.   
  
"You're dripping." She said sternly. I was afraid, she hated drippy people and gave them detention. "Why are you dripping, Potter?" She asked me. "U-Uh, Draco Malfoy sir--I mean mam!" I said quickly. "Malfoy? what about him?" She asked me again. "He-he threw me in the lake sir, I mean mam! Damn it!!!" I yelled, cursing in front of the teacher.  
  
"Detention Potter, not even Malfoy would do that." She said and walked away.  
  
That's it. I'm not going to stand for this any longer. I'm going to get revenge...on ALL the bullies. 


End file.
